The Posession
by Lil Leif
Summary: Maggie starts having bad dreams and when she figures out the cause of it she can't help but hold a little fear towards what is happening to her.
1. I Hate Miles

A/N: sorry you guys but tomorrow my parents are taking my family to this gay play of mary poppins they said its going to take us an hour each way they also said that we wouldn't get home until around 11 pm if I remember I'll try to write the next part of this story before I go to bed….

I Hate Miles

DPOV

I hate Miles. Yes I know I've said it before but I will keep saying it. he seriously gets on my nerves. If it wasn't for his sister, Maggie, Miles would no longer be at MY castle. It's only because of her that I deal with his BS at all. Speaking of which I wondered what he'd wanted to talk about with Maggie.

He'd walked in on Maggie and me making out (for about the 5th time in a row). Didn't he know that it just wasn't the right time. This time was especially bad because my hand had been up her shirt. Plus I _had _been right on top of her. I'd looked over my shoulder at him as his face had slowly turned multi-coloured. "Maggie. Out here NOW." He'd said. Maggie's had turned fire truck engine red as I got off of her and walked to her brother. Miles meanwhile was glaring at me. I quickly flipped him the finger. A saying went through my head and I smiled

_Roses are red, violets are blue, I have five fingers the middle one's for you._

Miles scowled at me then closed the door as he stepped through it. I frowned and tried to listen to their conversation. I could hear them talking but I couldn't make out any sounds. I got off the bed and walked quietly closer to the door.

"-be doing this. Who knows how much experience Delos has had. Listen Maggie I just don't want him to take advantage of you." I heard Miles say. Experience? Oh yes I had lots of that so I grudgingly admitted that he was right. But I WAS a prince what did he expect? I idly wondered if Maggie had any experience. "Delos would never take advantage of me." I heard Maggie say. "I don't like him Maggie. He's an ass." Miles said. I could almost see Maggie's face as she got even madder. "I don't care if you like him or not it's my decision not yours. Besides we're soulmates and there's nothing you can do to change that. Plus it's not like you didn't do all of this with Sylvia. I _know _you guys had sex… I do have ears after all." I almost laughed out loud. Of course Maggie would bring that up. I could hear Maggie put her hand on the doorknob. Then Miles said "Should I tell Delos about Alex?" I heard Maggie turn around then she said "Do it and I will have Delos kick you out of here." I tugged gently on the silver cord between us. Maggie yanked on the cord, so hard that it took my breath away. Then she opened the door and walked into the room. She closed the door behind her. "So who's this Alex guy?" she looked down at her feet then said "Alex was a girl."

A/N: I'm not even going to comment on that last part. That button says you're beautiful. Press it and review.


	2. Maggie's Skeleton

A/N: the long awaited for (well not really) chapter 2 of I hate miles lol you'll find out who alex is… ;)

Chapter 2

DPOV

I pulled away from Maggie. "What?!" I asked her then winced. My voice had gotten very high it hurt my ears. Maggie winced also she groaned and put a pillow over her head. "Go away or go to sleep Delos. I'm tired. I'll tell you tomorrow." She told me. I decided that was as good as it was gonna get for me so I put my arms around her. She snuggled into my chest and fell asleep.

The next day….

I kissed Maggie on her nose. All night I'd been debating about who this mysterious "Alex" had been. Some of them:

*Maggie's lover

*her best friend who had died

*her friend who she had killed.

Unfortunately these were the only things I could think of. I was desperate to know who this girl was and what she'd meant to my Maggie. Maggie smiled and said sleepily "Hey Delos. Nice to see you here." I smiled at her. She was _so _adorable when she was asleep.

She put her arms around my neck. I gave her a long kiss on her lips. I tried to deepen it but I think it was still a little to early for her. We could start it later… somewhere in a different part of my castle… where the hateful Miles couldn't find us. When we pulled away from the kiss Maggie said "I could get used to this." I smiled and said "me too." I held her for a little while longer.

Finally my curiosity was about to kill me and I finally asked "So who was Alex?" I felt her stiffen in my arms she tried to pull away but I held on tight to her. "Alex was my… imaginary friend." She finally said. "Only she wasn't imaginary she was real. A demon. A poltergeist. Whatever you want to call it. She would make me do horrible things. She could possess my body and I wouldn't remember what I did. She made me kill my cat." Maggie started to shake. "When I was eleven my parents took me to a priest. He exorcised me. While he was exorcising me though Alex tried to kill me. She said that if she couldn't have me then no one could. I have scars. They said I tried to eat myself and kill myself in all sorts of horrible ways until the priest finally finished the exorcism." She pulled up her shirt and there were all kinds of scars. Teeth marks, scratches, cuts. It looked terrible. She pulled down her shirt and said "So now you know." Then she bust into tears. I cradled her head on my shoulder and kissed her hair, her face, her ears… pretty much anywhere my lips landed. Finally her sobs died down and she quieted. "Are you ok?" I asked her. She nodded and then she said "The only thing that scares me the most is what she said right before she left me." she paused and took a deep breath. "She said that she'd be back…. with friends…."

**A/N: at first Alex was just going to be a friend but then I'm like maybe it should be an imaginary friend then I'm like even better a ghost… so this is one of the rather large skeletons in Maggie's closet. I hoped you liked it new chapter coming up soon… I promise….**

**Hugs and kisses,**

**Laurens **


	3. Dedications

Author's Note: Sorry you guys for the author's note but I need to dedicate this story to a few people:

Domo – for being my first reviewer

Theworldisanoysterandimapearl- for being my second reviewer

Nightworldlover – who is in the hospital. GET WELL SOON!!! ;)

And last but not least blackmeadow who thought that my "interrupted" story (featuring ash and mary-lynette) was "HOT"

Thank you guys for the reviews love ya!

Hugs and kisses,

Lauren


	4. She's Back

MPOV

I started to cry. Telling all this to Delos was hard for me. it had been such a bad time for my family and me. I'd thought that Alex had been good damn I'd even thought she was good when she'd made me kill my cat. When she had taken me over and I couldn't remember anything it would come back a few days later while she was possessing me. I never knew when she would decide to take me over.

Delos pulled me close to him and he said "Sh it's ok. You're safe here. She can't get you here." Delos put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up. He leaned down until his lips met mine. The kiss slowly got deeper. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Kissing – well making out with - Delos made me forget everything that was wrong in the world. I couldn't help but think "Imagine what sex will be like with him!" I blushed a little when Delos replied and said "Mm sounds good." I hadn't realized I'd been projecting.

Delos made his way from my mouth, down my chin until his lips were right above my neck. "Do it." I told him. He hadn't bitten me in so long ok so the last time he'd bitten me was yesterday but I mean it's not like I was keeping track or anything…. He kissed my neck before he bit down. Once our minds had settled down after being connected we ended up in meadow. We were laying side by side holding hands in the grass. I closed my eyes and let the sun warm my face. I felt Delos shift beside me. I opened one eye to see what he was doing. "Close your eyes." He told me gently. I did. He took the hand that wasn't holding mine and started to trace my features. His hand gently ran over my eyelids. His thumb brushed my cheekbone. One of his other fingers traced my lips. Then he withdrew his hand. "Who are you?" he asked someone. My eyes were still closed. I couldn't seem to open them. I could hear perfectly well and but my eyes felt like they were a ton each. "Hello pretty boy. I'm one of Maggie's old friends I came to see her again." The voice said. It sounded feminine and vaguely familiar. Delos hand gently squeezed my hand. "So what's your name?" I heard Delos ask her. "My name Pretty Boy is Mazer. Alex Mazer." I sat up. Tearing myself from Delos – and also ripping a large gash in my throat – and I started to scream. It was her. She was back…

**A/N: so what did you think of it? creepy eh? It's late so I kinda had to push it along a little quickly and I didn't feel like picking this up tomorrow. So I'm gonna go to bed after I post this. Night, night. **


	5. Possession

A/N: so after a few reviews I have finally decided to write another chapter. Yes the story is creepy and I hadn't planned on it coming out like this but oh well… I hope you like it. oh and I also put a little surprise at the end read on to find out ;)…

(italics are alex in maggie's head)

MPOV

Delos hurriedly put his fingers to the gash in my throat. "Oh my God, Maggie! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Delos said. I wasn't worried about my cut I was more worried about Alex. That she was back.

"_That's right bitch I'm back. I plan on taking you over again but this time I'm going after yummy Delos there."_

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!" I screamed. I was clutching at my head and shaking it this way and that. Delos put his arm around me and I twisted out of it and off the bed. I practically fell off the bed though. I stumbled backwards until I ran into a wall. "Are you ok Maggie?" Delos asked me. I could clearly hear the concern colouring his voice. I knew Alex could hear it too.

"_Of course he's concerned. You're his soulmate and you're being possessed by a ghost. Why wouldn't he be possessed?" _

I felt tears start to run down my face. The look on Delos's face when he saw those tears was heartbreakingly sad. It made me cry even harder.

"_Go to him. You know he wants to comfort you. Why won't you give into me?" _

I just shook my head. I saw Delos move out of the corner of my eye and I looked up. He was coming towards me slowly with his hands up. I pushed my self harder into the wall and shook my head. "Delos no." I said. He kept coming to me though. When he was only about a meter away though I tore past him and out of the room. I ran to my room and locked the door. I shoved everything I could in front of it.

"_You know he can just push that stuff out of the way. It won't help him." _

"I KNOW that but it'll give me time to think about how to get rid of you." I told her. I felt rather than saw her scowl in disgust.

"_Let me know when you finally think something interesting." _

I leaned back against the wall farthest from the door and thought about what I could possibly do to "kill" Alex.

3 days later….

I tried to stay awake but I was only human and I needed my sleep. Alex was waiting for me to fall asleep too. The time between sleep and consciousness was the easiest for her to control me. I was afraid of what she'd do while I was asleep. Hopefully Delos knew the real me.

I felt my eyes slowly close and I finally gave into sleep.

* * *

I woke up slowly. I'd had no dreams while I'd been sleeping although I was positive that Alex had possessed me sometime during the night. I could mainly tell because I was in a different room that wasn't mine.

There was a sweet cloying scent in the air that even my weak human nose could pick up. I lit a candle so I could see if there was anything that was making that smell.

When I looked back at the bed all I could see was RED. It was dark red. Blood. I screamed. In the middle of the redness was Delos. I went over to his side even though I got (his?) blood all over me. I shook his shoulder "Delos?" fear made my voice crack. I pulled Delos onto his back. it took me as second for my eyes to adjust but then I saw it. A stake. A stake that was protruding out of Delos chest.

I heard distant screaming I didn't notice it was mine until someone put a hand of my mouth and the screaming suddenly stopped. That was when I blacked out.


	6. Old Skeletons

A/N: OOO I left you with a cliffy there… I know I'm evil. But now im putting up the next chapter so I hope you'll like it…. oh and sorry for the short chapters I usually don't have much time to write but tonight I do so I'm not sure what I'll do… ;)

MPOV

I smiled when I felt arms wind around me. I flipped over so I could face Delos. He smiled at me and gently kissed me on the mouth. It was short and sweet. "Delos I had this horrible dream. You got staked and you died and it was just horrible." I told him. "I did get staked though Maggie that's why I look like this." He said a second before all the skin melted off his face I felt his now skeletal arms squeeze me painfully.

That was when I woke up. I sat up straight in bed breathing hard.

_Have a bad dream?_

Alex asked me. I groaned and said "It wasn't just a bad dream was it?" I heard her chuckle and say

_Nope unfortunately for you. But then again Delos was starting to get on my nerves. So I HAD to get rid of him._

A few tears squeezed out of my eyes. I angrily brushed them away. "Bitch. He was my soulmate I can't live without him." Alex was silent which infuriated me to no end. Grr.

The door opened and Miles came in. he rushed to the bed when he saw I was awake and pulled me into his arms. "She's back Miles. She killed Delos, and I wasn't there to stop her." Miles didn't have to ask who SHE was. "Maggie Delos isn't dead. You well she missed his heart. If it had been a little more to the left it would've been fatal but fortunately it was not. He's in the infirmary right now getting treated. You can see him if you want." Miles told me. I sagged in his arms. I hadn't realized how strung up and tense I was until he said that Delos was ok.

I got up from the bed and walked out of the room.

10 minutes later…..

I was on one side of Delos while a vampire was on the other. The vampire was giving some of his Power to Delos. I believe his name was Quinn or Quenn…. His soulmate was around here somewhere. I'd heard that she was a former vampire slayer. "Thank you for doing this I'm really grateful….. especially because it was partly my fault. Quenn's (I'm not so good at names ok? **A/N: ok guys I know his name is actually Quinn) **eyes focused on mine. "How is it your fault? Is it your fault because you had to give into your body which was screaming at you for sleep. Or is it your fault that this 'Alex' character took you over?" I just shook my head and looked down at Delos face.

It was the least tense I'd ever seen it. He looked like a little boy that the world had done wrong to. My heart reached out for him.

_I think I know him._

Alex suddenly said. I'd kind of pushed her to the back of my mind the past few minutes but know she sprang to the front again. "Know who?" I asked. I was so caught up in Alex I forgot all about Quenn being right there.

_It's QuInn and I know him. I'm sure of it now. _

"How do you know him?" I asked her. I was very curious about this now.

_Before I died he used to have a thing for me… but my father wasn't very happy with us._

"I'll ask him if he remembers you." I told her. "By the way what was your name?" I listened for a moment and then she finally answered.

"Hey Quinn Alex thinks she knows you." I'd had Quinn's attention now for some time after all it did look like I was talking to myself. "How does she think she knows me?" he asked me curiosity alight in his eyes. "She says you knew her by another name though she says its…" I trailed off as Alex said it in my head again. "What's her name?" he asked.

"Dove."


	7. The End

A/N: so after **alicemaybrandonjones **wrote me a review I've decided to heed her advice and try and write a more detailed story. So here's my attempt at a detailed story…. Lol I also feel like being evil and going to Delos's POV later on in the day ;)

DPOV

I looked around slowly. I was on a hard bed that wasn't comfortable AT ALL. The pillow was even worse. The walls were an ivory colour. My eyes landed on Maggie sitting in an uncomfortable wooden chair in the corner. She was asleep. I watched her sleep. Her sorrel hair was a little frizzy. It was framing her face. I could see her eyes moving around underneath her eyelids. Every few minutes she let out a whimper.

I sat back and relaxed against the bed. Well as relaxed as you could get against what felt like a wooden plank. I thought about what had happened last night. I knew it wasn't Maggie that had staked me it was Alex. There was something in her eyes something of Maggie that I knew had taken control over Alex for just a moment.

**~*Flashback*~ **

I felt the bed depress as someone got onto it. A familiar weight settled beside me. I tugged on the cord between us a little. There was no tug back. I was starting to think something was up. "Maggie are you ok?" I asked her. I wasn't into the whole pet name jazz. She only nodded. I was starting to get really worried. I tried to sit up and look at her but she pushed me back down into the bed with the most strength I'd ever felt her use. It was almost as much as a vampire's.

She flipped me onto my back and straddled my waist. "Maggie what are you doing?" I didn't want to push her off because I was afraid I would hurt her. She pulled something out of the waistband of her pants. A sharp sent hit my nose. Freshly cut wood.

A light flashed in her eyes. And for a second I thought her eyes went red. But then she dipped her head and I couldn't see her face. She held the stake above my chest aiming it right over my heart. This whole time she hadn't said anything. This new Maggie scared me.

She brought the stake down and just as it was about to puncture me she gave out a little cry and moved the stake ever so slightly to the right. So that the stake just missed my heart. It still hurt like shit when she plunged it into me though.

Suddenly I was hyperaware of everything. Maggie's weight around my waist. My heart poisoning itself. The cotton of the sheets. Everything. Then I felt my hot blood flowing over my chest and down my sides. Then I blacked out.

**~*End of flashback*~**

I shuddered a little. Maggie stirred in her chair and her eyes fluttered.

Maggie opened her eyes, saw that I was awake and rushed to the side of my bed. She grabbed my hand and said "Are you ok?" I just nodded. A hurt look came over her face "You're scared of me. I hate knowing that I –in a way- did this to you." She put her head in her hands. I put my arm around her and said "It's ok. I think at the last minute you took control just for a moment. Long enough to move the stake over just a bit so that it missed my heart." I suddenly felt really tired again even though I'd just woken up. "I'm tired again. I'm going to go back to sleep." I told her and shut my eyes. Luckily for me sleep came quickly and with it a place away from all this.

MPOV

He looked so peaceful sleeping. His forehead was smooth without the wrinkles that pain brought to it. I smiled just a little and smoothed his hair back again.

All of a sudden Quinn burst into the room. "Maggie I think I know what we can do, but you might not like it." I waited expectantly for him to tell me what it was. "Well I think I've found a way to get into your head to talk to Alex. But I don't want to pressure you." He was looking everywhere but at me. "What is it Quinn? Just tell me." he finally met my eyes and said "Well I'd have to suck your blood." I nodded. There was shock on his face as he said "Are you sure about this?" I nodded and got up from my seat next to Delos. "Let's do it." I leaned over and kissed Delos lightly on the mouth then I faced Quinn.

He led me to his and Rashel's room and we sat on the bed. "This might hurt a bit." Then I guess he remembered that my soulmate was a vampire and that we'd probably done this before. Quinn blushed a little. Despite my circumstances I couldn't help but notice how cute that blush looked on him. I mean my heart would always belong to Delos but I couldn't deny that Quinn was cute. I'd have to tell Rashel. All us girl soulmates should get together and gossip about our soulmates. (**A/N: that would actually be a good idea. Review and tell me if you think I should do that it would be a 1 shot though…) **

"Are you ready?" he asked me. I realized what a sweet guy Quinn could be. There was actual worry in his eyes for me. "Let's do this." I pulled down the collar of my shirt a little. Quinn leaned in and I could feel his hair brush my chin as I tilted my head back. I could barely feel it as his fangs pierced my neck.

It was way different than when Delos bit my neck. There was no zing of electricity and I missed the hum of the silver cord between us. Quinn and I were transported to the place that was my mind. Quinn looked around marveling at the solar eclipse that was happening because of Alex. Speak of the devil and the devil shall come. She was sitting in the middle of my mind. She looked up when Quinn walked over to her. "Dove." He said. She smiled at him and said "Quinn it's been a long time. I've missed you." Quinn nodded and said "Why are you here, Dove?" she looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean 'here'?" she asked him. She had stood up so Quinn grabbed her shoulders and slightly shook her. "I mean here. In Maggie's mind. Why her? She didn't even know about vampires all those years ago." He said to her. Dove looked like she was about to cry. Quinn brought her into a hug. I only realized she was crying when I saw her shoulders shake. Quinn made comforting noises and stroked her hair.

"I don't know why I'm here but I have a feeling it has something to do with you." She said to him. She looked him in the eye as she said this. He nodded and thought about it for a moment.

All this time I'd just been standing there watching them. Now when I tried to move I felt as if I was chiseled into stone. I was paralyzed. I hoped they worked this out soon. I also remembered that Quinn was still sucking my blood and I didn't want him suck me dry. That was Delo's job. I laughed well I guess you could say mentally (but that was weird laughing mentally in my own mind) at my stupid joke.

"I think you need to give me a kiss." I heard Dove say. She said a moment later "Yes, it feels right saying that. I want to move on now." Quinn just nodded. HE gently took her head in his hands. He kissed her so sweetly I had to look away. I mean it was sex but it was so sweet that I just didn't fell right being a Peeping Tom watching them kiss like that. Dove pulled away with her eyes closed. There was a slight glow around her now. "Dove… you're glowing." Quinn said after a moment.

She looked down at herself and nodded. I think she finally remembered me because she looked over at me and walked to me. When she got to me she put her hand on my shoulder. "Maggie I'm sorry I made you do all those horrible things. I don't know what came over me." I interrupted her knowing she wasn't finished "Don't worry about it." she shook her head and said "No I want to really apologize. I think I was just jealous that you had love and friendship and happiness and I had nothing I was just a ghost. I wanted some of that. So I had to bring you down with me. I'm very sorry and I realize now that you loved me in the beginning even at the end you somehow knew that I was just hurting inside. Thank you for believing in me." she put her arms around me and hugged me. Her glow surrounded me and I felt like I could fly. I started to cry. I didn't want her to leave. She gently kissed me on the cheek and said "Don't cry. I have to go now. I've been on this earth far to long. I have to go. I love you." Then she was gone. I wiped my tears while Quinn slowly walked over to me. "She's gone." He said. I just nodded. I looked up at the sky and realized that it was a jewel blue colour. Quinn looked up too and smiled.

We were suddenly transported out of my mind and back to his room. I gave Quinn a hug and stood up to see Delos. I wasn't quite ready to tell him what exactly had just happened but someday I would be ready…. But for now he would just have to wait.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. I think it turned out pretty well so yeah if you want that story idea to become a one shot review and tell me and I probably will make it a story but I don't think ill put that this ever happened it will be a completely different story. So review and tell me what you think ;) love ya**

**-Lauren **


End file.
